farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Ajay Ghale
Ajay Ghale (अजय घले) is the main protagonist of Far Cry 4. Ajay travels to Kyrat to fulfill his mother's dying wish for her ashes to be spread at Lakshmana in Kyrat. He quickly becomes involved in a brutal civil war against the oppressive ruler of Kyrat, Pagan Min. Background Ajay Ghale was born in mid April/May 1988 Mohan Ghale's Journal - Baishakh 1988Nepali to Gregorian Calendar Concordance of Mohan's Journals in Kyrat to Ishwari and Mohan Ghale, the founders of the rebellious organization The Golden Path. When he was only three years old, Ajay's mother fled with him to the United States and would reveal nothing to him of his home country, his father, or why she left Kyrat. Ajay led a conflicted childhood and grew up causing plenty of trouble for himself and his mother. He eventually fell in with the wrong crowd and, during his teens, became caught up in a robbery gone wrong that resulted in a store clerk being shot to death. While Ajay was not directly responsible for the shooting, he turned himself in and bartered a deal with police - in exchange for no prison timeFar Cry Character Infos, he provided the name of the person who pulled the trigger. As Ajay was turning his life around, he learned that his mother was dying of breast cancer. She never told him, and it had now metastasized into her liver, leaving him with a scant few days to say goodbye in the hospice. The last lucid conversation they had was about Kyrat. His mom described the beautiful place they left behind when he was a child and spoke of regrets for things left undone. A few weeks later during the reading of her will, Ajay was given her last wish, an amendment made a few days before she died: "Take my ashes to Kyrat, to Lakshmana". With a mix of guilt, apprehension, and a little excitement, Ajay has entered Kyrat by way of India to fulfill his mother’s final wish that was to spread her ashes. Murders committed by Ajay * Eric - Killed during or after a Buzzer chase for being mistaken by Pagan. * Yuma Lau - Killed in a knife fight for the psychological torture of prisoners at Durgesh. * Master Sandesh - Killed during the assault of the Sky Shrine in ''Valley of the Yetis DLC ''(non-cannon) * Various Royal Army/Guard soldiers for support of Pagan Min and possible atrocities against people and destruction of landmarks of Kyrat. Optional Murders * Paul De Pleur - Car blown up for the torture and murders committed by him in the City of Pain. * Noore Najjar - Shot in the head for the killing of soldiers in Shanath Arena. * Amita - Shot in the torso or killed after the end of the campaign. * Sabal - Shot in the head or killed after the end of the campaign. * Pagan Min - Shot in the head or helicopter shot down for the oppression of Kyrat and murder of innocent lives. Trivia * It is possible that Sushant Sigh Rajput is the real life inspiration for Ajay as both have similar facial construction as seen in this picture. * The only time he screams in the entire game is when he is on fire. * Unlike Jason Brody, the previous game's protagonist, Ajay appears to have some form of combat experience, albeit a far from perfect one. This could be explained by the fact that he was said to have formerly been in with "the wrong crowd", probably gangs, which could explain where he got some of his firearms and kukri training from as well as his time in the US Marine Corp. * He is the new king of Kyrat, according to Pagan. * For the Enemies of Kyrat it takes a lot to kill Ajay Ghale * It's possible that his namesake was influenced by famous indian actor Ajay Devgan ,who is well known for playing in action movies. Photos AjayAndPagan.png|Ajay and Pagan taking a "selfie". AjayGhale.png|Ajay. Ajahy Ghale.jpg|Ajay. ag.jpg ag1.jpg|Amita, Ajay, and Sabal Far Cry® 42014-11-19-21-15-5.jpg|Ajay Ghale in game Model ajay.jpg|Concept art of Ajay Ghale banniere_categorie_fc4.jpg|Ajay Ghale and Pagan Min FC4 model Ajay.jpg|Far Cry 4 Ajay game model References Category:Characters Category:Far Cry 4 Characters Category:Far Cry 4 Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Category:Golden Path Category:Main Characters